


The sea's secret - Q&A

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: The sea's secret [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Series: The sea's secret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655032





	1. Questions for Chapter 1 - Part 1/2

Where are Patton, Virgil and/or Remus in this AU? (If they will have a part.)  
-Yes, Patton, Virgil and Remus are in this au, you’re gonna find out about where Patton and Virgil are in the next part, but revealing were Remus is… Let’s just say it’s not the time ;)

Are there ships? (Don't mind me. Just being a shipper)  
-Yes, but no spoilers on that

I'm calling it now. Jane is gonna get caught. (I've been reading a lot of angst ok. I just feel like something's gonna go wrong.)  
-Maybe...

What is the big issue with our unnamed merman friend chilling in the pool without the pearl? He gonna like die or?  
-The pearl is not vitally necessary, he is not going to die, the pearls are just used to tell a mermaid or merman when one unknown individual of their kind is around, among other small things, taking it off was more like a way to show Dee's authority


	2. Questions after Chapter 1

JANE CHILD YOU ARE ON SOME THIN FUCKING ICE BEFORE YOU GET FOUND OUT!!!! What are you planning now?  
-Jane:To be honest... I'm not sure he he... I mean, I was going to tell them, but after what happened with Patton… I don’t think that’s a good idea.

Demon question. What is your favorite musical? Roman you must choose one. And only one  
-Roman: I can't! they're so many! *curls on the floor and hughs his knees*  
Jane: Congrats!(? I think you broke him

Jane:Mean girls is great, so is Dear Evan Hansen, but SIX will always be my favorite.

Logan: Be more chill is pretty enjoyable, it's science fiction after all.

Jane: Roman's fine by the way  
Logan: But please, don't do it again

Logan I have some very important questions for you. Are you ready?  
-Logan: I am, what questions do you have? I hope I can provide pleasant answers.

*Pulls up the results of the /very/ scientific google search that was conducted* Ok Logan here. Why do mermaids always know their weight? They have their own scales. Why did the mermaid swim across the ocean? To get to the other tide. Where do mermaids see movies? At the dive in. *realises what demonistic activity I just conducted* I am so sorry...  
-Logan: ...Is this supposed to be funny? I don't understand.  
Roman: Oh come on!

Logan: Also, I believe you answered your own questions.  
Jane: Pretty good jokes tho, unlike my brother, I did enjoyed them.


End file.
